Hildebrand Zemo (Earth-TBD)
"Before I die alone... I will have vengeance" Red Dead Vendetta "Never. Will I ever. Forget; the blood of my father's, my mother's, my brothers'...my sister's...and my love's blood on the floor of my home, after der scheißkerl schlächter murdered them in cold blood. I will find him, and stab him in the chest with my the blade of my fathers." Baron Hildebrand Ercanbald Zemo was born the youngest of three sons, and fourth oldest child of five of the Zemo family, a family of old Prussian nobility. Hildebrand and his brothers and sister were raised away from the influence of Hitler's Nazi party, and anti-semitic speech (Hildebrand himself fell in love with a Jewish girl named Edna). Despite being the youngest male child, Hildebrand's father preferred him to his older brothers, due to Hildebrands natural intelligence and thirst for learning. the Zemo family were enjoying one day like anyother, until a Nazi super soldier and HYDRA agent, Albrecht Krieger, also known as the Butcher, stormed the Zemo family castle and slaughtered Hildebrand's family, including Edna who Krieger was able "To smell the jew on her" and he proceeded to violate her, Hildebrand's father took action and hid his son away, with the intent to rescue his other children, but he ultimately failed. I Made a Promise... After Krieger left, Hildebrand emerged from his hiding spot, and cradled his dead sister in his arms, in attempt to mourn, but he was interrupted as Edna moaned his name; he quickly ran to her; he vowed to avenge her and his family, but she warned him to not let them make himself a monster just like them. As Edna passed away, a patrol of HYDRA agents returned and found Hildebrand, but Hildebrand took his fathers sword and engaged them both, easily taking them out. This War is Bigger Than Your Rage Hildebrand started his one man war on the Fourth Reich in his fathers underground armory; he wore his father's armor, carried his father's sword and wore his sisters blood covered rosary in her honor, despite not being a Catholic himself; Hildebrand adopted the nom de gurre Friedemann Wilhelmus Veidt. Hildebrand wreaked havoc within Germany trying to find Krieger; his journey led him to France, and a chance meeting with a man who called himself Fergus Devlin, an alias of Kevin Marlow, better known as the Rocketeer; Marlow attempt to recruit him in his mission, but Hildebrand was blinded by his rage and refused; Marlow offered his help, in hopes that he could stop the young man from going down a terrible path. The two traveled to Germany and destroyed a few Hydra cells, and liberated a concentration camp; it was then Hildebrand learned a very disturbing truth; his home had been corrupted, and was now a nation dominated by Hitler's cruel ideology; the shock of such tyranny quickly made Hildebrand realize that he should fight for something greater than mere vengeance, so he joined Kevin Marlow in the Howling Commandos; he mostly worked with Kevin, and English spy Margaret "Peggy" "Agent 13" Carter. Good Memories Can Save Your Life Hildebrand was making deep friendships with Kevin and Peggy; he did not know he had it in him to be happy like this again, but he had a team, and with it, a family. As the war came to a close, he gave up on his vendetta and decided that he would make his family proud by simply ending the tyranny of Hydra and the Nazis. You Can Make New Memories Hildebrand and Peggy grew closer, especially after the "death" of Captain America; Hidlebrand had fallen in love with her, but he could not bring himself to tell her, as he knew how she and the Captain had loved each other. ...I Keep My Promises, You Will Remember My Family Despite letting go of his vendetta, Hildebrand would get his opprotunity to avenge his family in 1945; after the fall of the Third Reich, Albrecht Krieger kidnapped Peggy, and goaded Hildebrad into action; Krieger took her to the Zemo fortress, and openly challeged the Swordsman to a duel. After the War Trivia *Born December 15th, 1921. Links *Zack Hemsey - Vengeance: Hildebrand's Theme Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:Males Category:Sword Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Investigation Category:Tracking Category:Intimidation Category:Interrogation Category:Geniuses Category:Super Smart Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Multilingual Category:Body Control Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Mercenaries Category:Controlled Adrenaline Rush Category:Agility Category:Original Characters Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Versions of Baron Zemo Category:Espionage Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Accelerated Vision Category:Danger Intuition Category:Driving Category:Piloting Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Married Characters